THrough demons and angels
by xxphoenixfallenxx
Summary: A poem about a falldemon-angel and a human


Through Demons and Angels

I fell so clumsy on these feet,  
I'm not graceful at all.  
I closed my eyes and held my breath,  
And I tried to crawl.  
Well you can't walk if you can't crawl,  
And you can't run if you can't walk.  
You can't fly if you can't run,  
If you can't go on, you're done.

I lie on my back and stare at the wispy sky,  
I feel my heart throb through my whole body.  
I want to disappear and hide,  
to sink into the ground.  
I feel so small and helpless,  
with wings feeling thin and dry as bone,  
the holes ripped through my tender flesh,  
and the pain won't leave me alone.

I crave the sky, I want the wind,  
I never wanted to come down.  
But when I saw HIM standing there,  
My heart won in a single bound.  
I raced for the solid earth below,  
Focusing on the lone figure.  
And as his eyes met with mine,  
I knew he was going to jump, I was sure.

Not wanting to believe,  
He looked away and took a step.  
I bulleted faster still,  
and my heart began to grieve.  
I caught him barely an inch from the water,  
and placed him down on the bank.  
And he stared at me with the widest eyes,  
Beyond too shocked to thank.

And in his eyes I saw a place  
that might've been my own.  
But a half-demon, half-angel like me  
can't go there... I'm a disgrace.  
In his eyes I saw the heavens,  
bright and ever shining.  
But I could never enter there,  
due to my mother and father's entwining.

Because when your father's a demon,  
and your mother is an angel,  
you certainly aren't welcome in heaven,  
and you're too good for hell.  
But as I looked into his eyes,  
I didn't see hatred at all.  
I saw awe, marvel, and disbelief,  
and glistening tears above all.

He dropped to his knees,  
looking up at me,  
and his lips twitched a little.  
And finally he managed to speak,  
softly as not to scare me.  
"You're beautiful, who are you?"  
I could only tell him my name,  
before his guardian angel came.

"Talin." I said, just as hesitant,  
For I didn't want to scare him either.  
And his guardian angel then came,  
Late and worried as ever.  
It was Kros, a lazy angel,  
and he stared at me with hate.  
And when he realized I had saved his soul,  
his eyes showed debate.

And quicker than light,  
he attacked, knocking the human away.  
And I took off into the air,  
hearing him yell, "Talin, please stay!"  
But Kros had called upon the others,  
and I had to flee.  
With one last look I turned,  
and I sped over the green.

Kros and the others weren't as fast,  
Because I was a mix breed.  
But they were angels, and I only half,  
so they used their powers on me.  
When they used their power to stop me,  
I could only struggle and strain.  
And when they caught me, I could only wait,  
for the horrible pain.

And when I stopped fighting back,  
they let me crash to the forest floor.  
Expecting me dead they left me,  
and now I'm struggling once more.  
Now I hear footsteps,  
light and wandering.  
I closed my eyes and held my breath,  
preparing for what might come.

In the silence, surrounded in shadows,  
I lie there waiting fervently.  
And as the steps came to a stop,  
a hand touched me gently.  
And though he had tried to take his life,  
he was now trying to save mine.  
With carefulness he held me close,  
and carried me to his home.

And now I realize how bad this is,  
How this must look to the angels and to the demons.  
Now a forbidden spawn would love a human,  
Even more forbidden and dangerous.  
Because what could come of such a mix,  
Of human, demon, and angel?  
A wave of worry was extinguished,  
By water and aspirin pills, a painless spell.

Who would have thought,  
Some thing like me could have this?  
The feeling of connection,  
Of light hearted bliss.  
The sweetness of his voice,  
The softness in his eyes.  
The gentle touch he placed on me,  
Treating the wounds that made me cry.

And as the days went on,  
I began to heal.  
My wings were no longer torn to shreds,  
But solid and firm as steel.  
And he watched me in pure delight,  
A huge smile on his face,  
As I took to the air in flight,  
And my heart again began to race.

And of coarse I did return to him,  
Like a loyal bird to its master.  
Now I had something real to grip,  
A life that couldn't be faster.  
I can slow down and live for once,  
Without having to watch my back.  
For once I had someplace I could call home,  
My life seemed to finally be on track.

And with his helped I learned my powers,  
To disguise myself as a normal person.  
My wings would disappear,  
And learning to act human was a fun excursion.  
And suddenly I wasn't a half demon half angel,  
I was given a human name, Crystal.  
And Crystal was happy she was alive,  
That she was no longer nothing at all.

For a year I lived with him, Luke,  
And to me it felt like longer.  
Every day we spent together,  
Only made our bond stronger.  
I wasn't some strange little pet to him,  
I was someone he loved.  
And below in hell my father watched,  
As my mother did above.

For they, too, had been in love,  
Against their absolute laws.  
A demon and angel bonded,  
And were torn apart by claws.  
And now my demon sits in hell,  
Locked in his dark prison.  
And my angel lives inside a cage,  
Waiting with little optimism.

And their child, who they loved and adored,  
Had been cruelly cast away.  
Lonely and hated by both demon and angel,  
She had nowhere safe to stay.  
So until now she had been alone,  
Just her and her lonely mind.  
And now that Luke was in her life,  
That all seemed like a distant time.

The love between us was stronger,  
Than time or war or hate.  
Nothing could stop us from loving,  
Nothing could separate.  
And now I wonder if Talin is even in there anymore,  
Surrounded by warmth, love, and emotion.  
She had lived only in a world of hate,  
Not care and devotion.

And now I begin to wonder,  
If Kros and the others believe me dead.  
Or if they are curiously watching,  
Waiting to see what happens instead.  
To see the results of a 3-breed child,  
To make and example of why-  
Why demons, angels, and humans, should never mix,  
Never ever in time.

And then came the day,  
When we made the decision,  
Taking risks, that night we lay,  
In bed full of passion.  
I did not concern with the future,  
Only the there and then.  
And nothing could touch us,  
Not the wars of demons, angels, or men.

And over a few weeks we loved,  
And we kissed and we pleasured,  
And as another few months went by,  
I noticed with measure,  
That if I were to have a child,  
It would have been known by now.  
A demon-angel and a human could not have a baby,  
And this was good, let it astound-

Let it surprise the ones who were watching,  
The ones who were waiting.  
Let it be a sign that in the painstaking,  
There would be no harm in our love making.  
And my burden was lifted,  
I was free.  
Heaven and hell can't stop all love...  
And they had no hold on me.

Over the years he grew older,  
And I mournfully remained the same.  
The new, terrifying, worry came to me-  
Could we keep playing this game?  
Time was wearing away at him,  
While it barely touched me at all.  
The endless time I thought we had,  
Now seemed so desperately small.

And I began to search for ways, to lengthen his mortal life.  
And the more I tried,  
The more my efforts ended in strife.  
And he watched my despair,  
With calm patience and remorse.  
But I could not wait around,  
Waiting for him to turn into a corpse.

And as I agonized over my methods,  
Of the uncertain ways,  
He suddenly stopped me in my tracks,  
And the look on his face made me dismayed.  
And he said in the softest voice,  
With love in his eyes,  
"Worry not my love,  
When I go, you'll take me to the skies."

And tears flowed from my eyes,  
Burning down my cheeks.  
The simple truth hurt so bad,  
It made it impossible for me to speak.  
And slowly as my true love aged,  
And got old and began to die,  
I could only love him with all my heart,  
While inside I was asking why.

And then the night came,  
When his heart faltered,  
And I realized I'd promised  
Much more at the altar.  
'Till death do us part,  
And far beyond that,  
That night Luke became an angel,  
And that is that.

The battle of love,  
Of immortal hearts,  
Is stronger than time,  
Or war, or catalyst start.  
So if ever an angel  
Falls from the skies,  
Promise to love them,  
And never ask why.

Hey guys, here's something new. Check out DeviantArt, it's an amazing site. You can find me on there under the same name, or by my art, including this.

Go to the literature section and type in "falling through demons angels" hopefully you can find me. If not you can find me on google under my name. Love you guys!!!!


End file.
